


【KKH/TK】窒息play

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KKH/TK】窒息play

 

“真的要玩吗？”趴在床上的恋人呼吸愈发粗重，他调整了一下遮住半张脸的黑色口罩点点头嗯了一声，氧气限制中的漫长前戏已经让光一热出了汗，口罩边缘的肌肤也渐渐晕开层不明显的薄红。这种程度在平常锻炼中其实不算什么，他也像先前一样努力的调整呼吸来保持一定程度的吸气顺畅，但现在的情形显然和做俯卧撑以及普通的健身不是一个级别，跪趴着被插进去的时候光一还是乱了节奏紧紧地抓住床单。

  
“中档上次戴了多久？”他慢慢动了几下，扶住他的腰一只手探到面罩前将档位拨高一阶，空气阻力愈发明显，光一忍着体内抽插的快感在氧气流失中闷闷的回答:“一个多小时…”

“还不错嘛…中高档能坚持30分钟吗？”

“应该吧…嗯……”稍微适应后他往后贴了贴示意刚可以继续动作，这次才进去几分钟身体就已经变得黏热潮湿，赤裸身体上渗出的薄汗在暖色灯下隐约可见，堂本刚仔细观察着他的反应开始有意识的往能让他舒服的地方顶，身体比以往做的时候还要紧绷，即使前戏做的很充分后穴也足够湿软，但呼吸受阻中肌肉反射性紧张还是限制了动作的幅度，阴茎在肉穴里摩擦的快感并不亚于平时，仅仅是九浅一深的缓慢抽插就逐渐逼出了光一情难自禁的呻吟，做爱中一向很能自我调节的人在刚开始就败下阵来呼吸混乱，胸膛也在堂本刚故意加快速度抽插时起伏不止，他拨开光一后颈的碎发吻上他的脖子，嘴唇停留在汲取氧气时加速伏动的颈侧轻轻舔了舔，环在腰上的手又收紧了一些把他往怀里圈的更牢，保持着绝对占有的姿势不再客气地直接操上了前列腺，持续几十次的激烈动作中光一受不住的扬起下巴从喉咙里发出一串颤音，强烈快感中勉力维持的呼吸险些被隔绝，他浑身颤抖的跪在床上身体往下沉，攥着床单的手无意识的收紧拉扯，支撑身体的双腿紧绷到轻微痉挛，汗也流的越来越多，无法言喻的双重刺激爽到湿润的眼睛涌出了眼泪，痛苦模糊呻吟声中掺杂着更多道不明的极乐。

堂本刚每次凶猛的持续操弄后都会停下几秒亲吻他的脊背给他缓缓神，喘不上气的折磨总能在抽送中变成让人无所适从的强烈快感，口罩旋钮又被调高一档，稀薄的氧气还在不断流失，磨人的呻吟和时不时的抽泣也受到了阻碍，他红着眼眶发不出连贯的声音只能不停的流眼泪，刚扳过他的脸舔掉了眼睫附近的晶莹液体，反方向调节后贴在他耳边温柔的安抚:“深呼吸…别说话，五秒后我会调最高档。”

“唔…嗯……”体质果然很好，露在外面的小半张脸在轻微窒息中肉眼可见的涨红，身体在操干中总是处于紧张状态，再加上不断被顶着前列腺，好几次差点把他插到高潮，自己或许还没有意识到铃口不断流出的水已经弄湿了小片床单，就连阴茎勃起都比以往还快。五秒的时间只能稍微缓和一点，阻氧面罩慢慢递增到最高档，光一艰难的呼吸愈发急促起来，他转过头红着眼眶无措的看向刚，身后的男人咬着他耳朵往里动作了几下，坚定的眼神里写满了安抚，光一漂亮的腹肌沁了层汗，在抽插动作变快时不规律的一起一伏，刚抚摸着他的胸膛把人搂在怀里低喘着下了床，沙哑的嗓音染上些情欲和几分小心的谨慎:“换个姿势…有点想欺负你……”

“呜嗯…嗯…”拉开窗帘后直接被按在了窗户上，轻微窒息中站立姿势相比跪趴能稍微让他舒服点，故意不选旁边的墙壁而选择落地窗的确是在欺负人，考虑到光一的极限也就不再给他多余的时间适应，刚从后面用力捂着口罩尽可能快而狠的顶上前列腺，比以往还要紧的后穴让他忍不住舒服的哼了几声，尽管如此还是紧张细心的观察起光一的状态。

原以为停了的雨这时却下的更急，雨水拍打在玻璃上模糊了外面的景色，光一在氧气的加速流失中急促地喘息，趴在玻璃面上的身体轻微搐动，胸膛前所未有地剧烈起伏，浑身高度紧绷的状态下后穴被操弄的快感成倍翻腾，再加上大脑缺氧，没过多久就让他濒临高潮。不断流出的前列腺液蹭在玻璃上，光一汗湿的手指紧贴着光滑的窗户，时不时因过度用力而发出吱吱的摩擦声响，他喘不上气的挣扎着，没撑稳时手掌打滑在玻璃面上留下几条湿痕，窒息中的高潮前兆激烈到让人欲生欲死，光一流着眼泪紧紧抓住按在他面罩上的手拼命摇头，奋力挣扎间发出模糊不清的呜咽，操干中痉挛愈发强烈，急剧跳动的心脏似乎下一秒就会戛然而止，察觉到光一逐渐忘记了呼吸，堂本刚在绞紧的甬道里用力冲刺着把失去神智的人操的抽搐着射了出来，在光一快要昏阙时松开手调低阻力迅速摘掉了口罩，他捏着光一的下颌迫使他仰头抬起下巴让氧气能够顺畅的吸入，一边抚摸着他的胸膛一边在他耳边一声声的引导

“光一…呼吸…”

高潮的余韵持续了很久，意识朦胧中光一胡乱射了好几次，干净的玻璃狼藉一片，与外面冲刷而过的透明雨水相衬，结束时他的眼神涣散眼角含有泪花，呻吟和剧烈的喘息声在口罩摘掉后充斥了整个房间，遮住许久的脸颊红的发烫，微张的唇也是湿润的，嘴角还有失神状态中流下的涎水。刚把他抱在怀里等他缓过神，尽管插在里面的东西好几次有了射精欲望也没敢继续动。等到光一终于正常的开始呼吸时才松开抬着他下巴的手颇不满的重新把人按在了落地窗上。

“好过分啊…搞得我这么紧张。”

“差点以为要死掉了…”

“太狡猾了…让我做这种事——”

“我绝对不会再做第二次了……”

 

“好啦…别哭嘛，只是想试试而已…下次不会了。”光一不经意间察觉到肩膀上的一片潮湿，反应过来后立马低声下气的哄。不负责任的让刚陪自己玩这么危险的游戏，心里其实是确定了刚不会伤害到他才敢这样放纵……却不想最后吓到了他，自己好像…有点太任性了。

“我都没敢射…”他重新开始了动作，把软着身子的人钉在窗户上用力操了几下，边操边抓着光一的手沾了点先前射在上面的液体抹在他汗湿的胸膛上

“明明光一射了这么多…比外面还多…”

“哈…嗯……胡说什…怎么可能…有外面多…啊嗯……”

“我说有就有…湿漉漉的，射个不停…”

“叫的比雨声还大…还能再大点嘛…我生气了，只有听光一的呻吟才能心情变好…”

“啊、啊……你…”

“光一今天能高潮几次？可以自慰然后把我夹射吗？”

“不是喜欢刺激的吗，自慰啊，换个地方就不行了？”他握着光一的手套弄起那根射了几次还在半硬的阴茎，插在里面的东西顶在前列腺上偶尔碾过，光一知道自己今天玩的有些过火，即使身体处于极度敏感的状态还是听话的咬着唇在落地窗前撸起了逐渐硬挺的性器，低沉的喘息随着手上加快的动作愈发急促起来，高潮前察觉到了甬道的收缩反应，堂本刚坏心眼的在他射出来时狠狠撞了几下敏感点，光一带上哭腔的呻吟被顶的支离破碎，肉穴在刺激中绞紧了胀大的性器硬生生把他夹的射了出来。

 

被灌满后光一终于软了腿站不住脚，他靠在刚身上讨好的蹭了蹭，脸颊也因自慰的羞耻而红了大半，堂本刚叹了口气搂着他重新倒回床上面对面抱在了一起，光一还有些水蒙蒙的眼睛直溜溜盯着刚看，对视时又有些别扭的躲闪，几番下来后刚忍不住在那张红通通的脸颊上狠狠亲了一口

“卖萌禁止。”


End file.
